jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World: The Game
Jurassic World: The Game is an application produced by Ludia in 2015. It is a construction and management simulation game in which the player builds and maintains the Jurassic World park from . Gameplay During the game the player must build Jurassic World by adding dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals which can be obtained via special card packs or by buying them. In order to buy a dinosaur, however, the player must unlock it by completing a challenge in the Arena. There are also many missions given by the main characters and missions that are for a limited time which can grant the player resources. Arena Returning from Jurassic Park: Builder is the Arena mode, where players can create a team of up to three prehistoric creatures and fight against other creatures. Unlike the previous game, the fighting engine has been completely revamped. A player can choose to either attack, defend or reserve a move during any one turn and any reserved moves are added to the next turn. In addition, the creatures are divided into different "types", each with a strength and weakness to another. when attacking, the number of points you put into attacking will multiply the damage on to the opposing creature. Land Types * Carnivores are strong against Herbivores, but weak to Amphibians. They are represented almost entirely by theropod dinosaurs, as well as some Synapsids. * Herbivores are strong against Pterosaurs, but weak to Carnivores. With the exception of Ornithomimids and Therizinosaurids, they are represented entirely by non-theropod dinosaurs. * Pterosaurs are strong against Amphibians, but weak to Herbivores. As the name suggests, they are represented by several species of large Pterosaur, with some smaller ones. * Amphibians are strong against Carnivores, but weak to Pterosaurs. Although mostly represented by large amphibians, Crocodilians, Crocodlyliforms, and Archosaurs are also featured in this group. Aquatic Types * Surface are strong against Caves, but weak against Reef. This was the first type released, as the Mosasaurus was released prior to the Aquatic Park update. * Reef are strong against Surface, but weak against Caves. This is the only type represented entirely by marine reptiles. * Caves are strong against Reef, but weak against Surface. This type is mainly represented by non-Tetrapods, with the exception of Dakosaurus. Missions see Jurassic World: The Game/Missions List of updates See Jurassic World: The Game/Updates Jurassic World: The Game, being Ludia's newest iOS app, has been updated many times. Characters See Jurassic World: The Game characters Human characters in order of appearance: Dinosaurs, Prehistoric Creatures and Hybrids See Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs All dinosaurs, prehistoric creatures and hybrids available to create. Attention: We are in need of the new card pictures from the latest version with all the dinosaurs DNA cost (this also counts for each dinosaurs' page), their hatching times (hrs, mins and secs) and their DNA costs. Land Creatures | |- |''Therizinosaurus||Beating battle stage 59|| Herbivore ||Legendary||3,500 ||2 Days | |- |Antarctopelta||Win an ''Antarctopelta Pack in the Antarctopelta Tournament|| Herbivore ||Legendary||7,000 ||9 Days | |- |''Megalosaurus||Win a ''Megalosaurus Pack in the Megalosaurus Tournament|| Carnivore ||Legendary||7,000 ||9 Days | |- |''Kaprosuchus||Beating battle stage 61|| Amphibian ||Super Rare||1,600 || | |- |Scaphognathus||Beating battle stage 63|| Pterosaur ||Legendary||3,700 ||2 Days | |- |Nundasuchus||Beating battle stage 65|| Amphibian ||Rare||700 || | |- |Troodon'' ||Win a Troodon Pack in the Troodon Tournament|| Carnivore ||Legendary||7,500 ||10 Days | |} Aquatic Creatures Unavailable Creatures Below are lists of dinosaurs and marine life either announced by Jurassic World: The Game, or found in the games data via data mining. Publicaly Announced *''Ceratosaurus'' All of these were confirmed on their social media as being available in tournament mode.https://www.facebook.com/JurassicWorldTheGame/posts/874864735954096 Randomly Found *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' *''Segnosaurus'' *''Deinocheirus'' *''Metriacanthosaurus'' *''Erlikosaurus'' *''Yutyrannus'' *''Secodontosaurus'' *''Kentrosaurus'' All of which have holographic icons, so it can be assumed that these dinosaurs are won through tournaments. Data Mining These animals have been found within the data of the game: 'Land' * Apatosaurus * * * * Rhamphorhynchus * 'Aquatic' * Archelon * Baculites * Bananogmius * Cameroceras * Dolichorhynchops * Edestus * Elasmosaurus * Geosaurus * Hainosaurus * Helicoprion * Henodus * * Mauisaurus * * * Plesiosaurus * Pliosaurus * * * Trinacromerum * Tylosaurus * * Xiphactinus Structures Food Production The Food Production building allows you to make food to feed the dinosaurs in the park. This building essentially converts coins into food. Each tap of the "Activate" button charges you the whole amount displayed, not an incremental amount from the previous amount. For example, if the first three costs are 100, 200, 500 coins and you activate all three, you will be charged a total of 800 coins, not 500 (which would be 100 + 100 + 300, or the difference between each activation cost). The total coin costs add up very quickly the more time you want the Food Production facility to continuously run for. Buildings Buildings provide a source of coin income for your park. Buildings are purchased in the Market. Decorations Decorations provide a percentage bonus to coin production for all dinosaurs and buildings within a specific radius. Decorations are purchased in the Market. Park File:JW_TG_Main_Street.jpg|Main Street File:JW_TG_Lagoon.jpg|Jurassic World Lagoon File:JW_TG_Mount_Sibo.jpg|Mount Sibo File:JW_TG_ruins.jpg|Ruins of old Visitor Center External links * Pictures from JurassicWorldNews Trivia * A noticeable error that fans pointed out is that every dinosaur that uses Tyrannosaurus' animations, excluding Carnotaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, and Yutyrannus, only has two digits on each hand. these dinosaurs being Majungasaurus, Allosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Rajasaurus, Tyrannotitan, and Megalosaurus. * As seen in the arenas, a lot of animals have inaccurate sizes when compared to each other. Examples being Pachycephalosaurus being as large as Parasaurolophus, every sauropod being the exact same size, and every spinosaurid being as large as Spinosaurus. References es:Jurassic World: The Game Category:Simulation video game Category:Jurassic World merchandise Category:Video Games